Hard to Resist
by Evgel46
Summary: Takes place at WWE: RAW and Smackdown. The Shield is surprised when the powerhouse Diva and also Christian's younger sister, Jessica Reso, is added to the team. The Diva is feisty, and tough. When they put her in a storyline with Dean Ambrose as a love/hate relationship nothing but sparks fly. Can they resist? Rated M for future chapters. OC/Ambrose pairing
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys, this is my first fan fiction. I'm a huge WWE and The Shield fan. Dean Ambrose is my favourite member and I hope you enjoy this!  
_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

She could never understand what was so bad about him; he was just doing his job. And he was doing a damn good job at acting his part. She was spacing out while watching the rest of RAW from the Diva's locker room, when she heard Brad Maddox's voice. She snapped out of her daydream and looked back at the flat screen TV. When he admitted to giving the tape to Vince she had to laugh out loud, was he that stupid to admit that, to everyone who was listening; people like Punk. Her laughing was cut short when her brother walked into the locker room area.

"Hey little sis, how are you?" She shushed him with a wave of her hand, "Shut up Jason, Brad is being stupid and calling out The Shield." She laughed again and smiled excitedly, waiting to hear their music and watch them walk down to the ring from the audience. Her brother was no other then the WWE superstar Christian; even though his real name was William, she insisted on calling him by his middle name ever since she was a little girl. Jason stuck throughout their lives from the first moment she called him that. He sat down beside her and just shook his head with a smile. As she watched what played out that night in the ring, she was utterly shocked, but then again not, that Cena had used The Shield's own trick on them. She was hardly ever made aware of the plans that were going to happen and when she was, she was still excited to see it play itself out. Jessica Reso was twenty-five years old and had a pretty fucked up past; Jason was the only one that stuck with her throughout it all.

"Can you talk to me now?" He smirked at her and shut off the TV.

"Hello brother, yes I can, but only for a little bit cause I have to find Kaitlyn and head back to the hotel." She gave him a quick hug and shot the breeze with him for awhile, occasionally sneaking glances at the doorway. AJ Lee bounded into the locker room with Dolph and Big E behind her. Jessica used to be great friends with AJ, until she let the fame get to her head. AJ ignored Jessica as usual and skipped back to Dolph, running smack into Kaitlyn. Kaitlyn grimaced at her and then turned her attention to Jessica.

"Where have you been girl? I wanna get to bed woman. You are messing up my sleep schedule!" She grinned and gave her a quick wink, letting her know she was just messing with her. AJ and Dolph only rolled their eyes and left the locker room area. Kaitlyn started talking to Jason about when he was planning on returning but he was swiftly avoiding having to answer. Jessica snuck out the door while they were having their conversation. She didn't know where she was headed but all she could think was if Dean, Seth, and Roman were alright after the attack. She found herself staring down the door that led into The Shield's locker room. Her hand hovered over the handle, debating whether she should check on them or not. She was about to turn around and leave when the door flung open revealing a flustered Aksana. Her face was bright red and she looked mad as hell. Jessica moved out of her way and returned the glare that Aksana was giving her at the moment; they never did get along. Jessica just didn't like the fact that she flirted with every guy in the locker room. Aksana broke the eye contact first leaving Jessica with the door wide open and all three members of The Shield looking her up and down. Seth walked up to her and embraced her in a bear hug. They had been friends ever since The Shield debuted on their first WWE venue. Seth could never ignore the burning desire to be more than just friends but he knew Jessica didn't feel the same way he did about their relationship. He was right; Jessica had always made it clear that they were nothing more than friends. She never really talked to either Roman or Dean, but Dean had always baffled her in so many ways.

"Seth are you okay? No injuries? You're not dying?" She smirked with the last question; she was always one to joke around with him.

"No I'm perfectly fine, it's Dean over there you took a pretty hard beating. Sheamus was not letting up on him at all. He has a busted lip and slight bruising, but nothing near the dying level. Except for maybe all that smoke he inhales on a daily basis. He probably has lung cancer." Dean only glared at him and that's when Jessica noticed the gash on his upper lip. She brushed past Seth and knelt down beside Dean, noticing that none of the guys knew how to tend to a wound of any kind. Although from what people told her, Dean was used to cleaning and bandaging his wounds. Everybody calls him dangerous, and Jessica couldn't understand why. Maybe he was just misunderstood. She grabbed a small, damp towel and moved Dean's head slightly to the left. He wasn't used to this kindness, especially from a woman he found so mesmerizing. While she dabbed at his lip, he took in her beautiful features. Her blondish-orange hair fell just below her collarbone in waves, with a shine that caught the light. Her lips were a rose pink and kissable in every way. The two small studs below her lips added to their fullness. He had noticed that when she was concentrating she bit her lip or the inside of her cheek. She slowed down her dabbing and he realized that the two were left alone in the locker room. A light pink sprung to her cheekbones and highlighted the perkiness of them. She smiled at him and it wasn't a scared smile or a pity smile, like the ones he so often received. Her smile was kind and he noticed the one dimple on her cheek. Only one. He looked down at her and into her eyes for the first time. She was already looking at his dark blue eyes, that were tinted a light grey. Her eyes, on the other hand, were a bright blue with grey specks. He almost got lost in them before she blinked a few times and looked away. He felt something there, something he couldn't fully understand. It was like the fireworks he went to see when he was younger for the Fourth of July. She felt them too and had no clue what to do with them. She thought she was overreacting, so she glanced away.

"Thank you, Jessica." She looked back at him and he was smiling at her. His voice had a huskiness to it which sent a shiver down her spine. She could only imagine what his whisper sounded like. She felt herself get hot, "You're welcome." The blush stayed on her cheeks and she looked him in the eye again.

"Great chemistry, hope you two are ready. Jessica is the newest member of The Shield and her storyline will involve you Dean. It will be a love-hate relationship." Their storyline created boomed his idea, nodded, and walked off. Dean and Jessica were both slightly excited and nervous to see how the storyline would play out. All Dean knew was that he couldn't hurt Jessica, which meant he would have to stay as far away from her as he could. Sparks or not, the dangerous rumours were true and he refused to hurt this girl. Jessica knew that this storyline wasn't going to be easy but she was prepared. Her work came first above all else. She couldn't let her heart get broken again, so sparks or not she refused to let Dean hurt her. What neither of them knew was that this storyline would allow them little time apart, and not to mention that the sparks they feel when they have to kiss on camera, will be the most difficult thing they ever had to ignore.


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not own anything related to WWE all I own is Jessica! Thanks for reading guys; I will try to keep up with it faster than I have been. Sorry it's a short one, it's midnight, i'm beat!_

2.

It was taking awhile for the creators to get exactly what they planned for Dean and Jessica passed by the people higher up. A lot of them refused to believe that The Shield would need a girl member, but they gave in soon enough knowing that a risk was needed to be made.

It was a Friday night and Jessica was lying in her hotel room, that she shared with no other then Dean Ambrose. She and Dean had gotten closer over the past month or so, since the announcement of their storyline. The love/hate relationship took off and had become natural to them. Jessica was only thinking about the mixed tag match she was in Monday night. It was her and Randy versus AJ and Dolph, but Dean was supposed to come out, kiss her, and walk back out. She was nervous for the kiss, she always wondered what kissing him would be like but she knew that if she ever kissed him it would make things awkward. Sometime while she was thinking about what kissing him would be like, her eyes started fluttering shut and soon enough she was sound asleep.

Knowing that Jessica was only 30 feet away from him while he stood naked in the shower only increased the empty feeling in the pit of his stomach. He was anxious about the kiss they were going to share on Monday and he knew that if he kissed her, he would never want to stop. His mind started to wander and to stop himself from doing something he regretted in the morning, he turned the temperature gauge all the way over to cold. There was no way that he was going to taint her image by pleasuring himself to thoughts of her. Turning off the water, he reached for a towel and dried his sculpted body off. He put on a pair of boxers and walked into the bedroom he shared with Jessica. Thankfully there were 2 beds in the room, making this a little bit easier for him. He looked over at the woman who was sleeping peacefully and realized that a smile was covering his face. Her beauty amazed him and he loved to see her when she was vulnerable. She always had her guard up, no matter the situation; making it hard on Dean to know when she was actually caring for him or when she figured she owed it to him to help him. She always looked so angry, like she was mad at the world for no apparent reason. While they were getting to know each other, their childhoods started to come up in the conversations. They rarely talked about Dean's, but Jessica told Dean about hers in a heartbeat. She could be an open-book sometimes and then at another time she would never say a word. He found out that at the age of 17 she was adopted by Bret "The Hitman" Hart because her real father had kicked her out for doing drugs. She calls Bret, dad, and never speaks to her real dad. He admired and looked up to the fact that she was the one who said she needed to go get help. When Bret put her in rehab he never left her side through it all; exactly like a real father would. Jason is her blood brother and the only one from her family that actually stuck up for her and stayed with her through every small, or big, thing that happened in rehab. Dean didn't realize that he had moved to his bed and was sitting on the edge of it, watching Jessica while she slept in the mix of comforters and pillows. Her Colts pillow pet was embraced by her arms and her hair fell directly in her face. He walked to her and moved it out of her eyes. He kissed her forehead and turned the light out. Walking back to his bed he thought of the sensation on his lips by just kissing her forehead. His mind started to wander back to what it would be like to kiss every inch of her body and her luscious lips but he pushed that out of his mind once more and laid down his head on the pillow. That night they both dreamt of what they wanted to do to each other in a bed. Dean's was more intense and Jessica's was romantic, but they had the perfect balance between the two. Even without them knowing it, the sparks were starting to consume them.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks to everyone who is reading my story. I love you all. I do not own anything WWE, I only own Jessica. And just a warning, this chapter will get a little sexual, if you don't like it, then don't read it._

3.

Jessica woke up to a thin strip of sun coming in through the curtains and the smell of coffee and pancakes filling her nostrils. She gave the air a quick sniff, smiled and sighed. It smelled like home to her. Without putting on actual clothing or bothering to fix her hair, she walked out into the small kitchen and sat down in the nearest chair.

"Well don't you look so beautiful this morning." Dean smirked and set down a plate of pancakes in front of her.

"Ha ha ha, aren't you a comedic genius." She rolled her eyes and began to eat her pancakes. 'Chocolate chip, my favorite' she thought while she savored the first bite. Dean set down a cup of tea in front of her, remembering that she hated the taste of coffee. She muttered a thank you in between bites of her food.

Dean admired her subtly. She had an appetite and he thought that was funny considering her six-pack. Her hair was sticking up everywhere and she had her huge 80's glasses on. She only had her boy shorts underwear on and a tank top. Dean got up and started washing dishes to distract him from staring at her long legs. When she was done eating she put her dishes in the water and gave Dean a smile. She put her hand on his arm and thanked him for breakfast, which he proudly responded with a 'you're welcome.' He couldn't help but watch her walk back to the bedroom, his eyes never leaving her ass; which he automatically felt guilty for when she was out of view.

Jessica turned the water on and moved the temperature gauge all the way over to hot. Maybe she was trying to burn away the thought of her dreams last night or maybe she was just trying to match the heat she felt between her legs after seeing Dean this morning in his boxers. It wasn't the first time she had seen him with just his boxers on but after her vivid dream last night, she had seen him wearing nothing at all. She stood with the water hitting her back while her head rested on the wall in front of her. She closed her eyes and groaned. This was the last thing she wanted to happen. The difference between Dean and herself, was that Jessica didn't have to amount of self-control he did. Dean was strong enough not to pleasure himself to her image but Jessica was nowhere near being that strong. She resisted the urge long enough to wash and condition her hair but she barely made it through washing her body. While she was rinsing herself off, her hand wandered down to her inner thigh. She inched it up, and once she came in contact with the hot wetness she let out a soft moan. With the images of last night's dream swirling around her mind, her breathing quickly escalated and the wetness only increased. Her legs started shaking and she had to sit down to continue touching herself. After she finally finished the water had turned cold and she had goosebumps covering her entire body, only it wasn't from the cold water. She knew she was supposed to feel bad for pleasuring herself to images of him, but she couldn't ignore the rightness of it. It was the strongest orgasm she had ever felt and she couldn't help but think that it was his image that caused it. If her body responded that well to just a dream, she couldn't even begin to imagine how having him inside her would feel.

Dean started to get worried when he saw that Jessica was in the shower for over 45 minutes. This was the longest shower she has ever taken when he was around. He was just about to check on her when there was a knock on the door. With a sigh and one last look toward the bathroom he walked over to the door and opened it. He was shocked at who was standing in his doorway but shock soon turned to respect and admiration.

"Bret, come on in man. Jessica is getting a shower she should be out soon." Dean moved out of the way so Bret could come in and shut the door behind him. Bret thanked him and sat down at the table. Dean silently thanked God that he had put some pants on while he poured himself another cup of coffee.

"Do you want a cup of coffee, Bret?"

"No thank you. But I would like to talk to you." Dean's heart jumped and he swallowed hard. He knew what was coming. He knew that Bret was going to tell him that he could never see, look at, or touch Jessica. Forgetting the promise he had made to himself about not getting involved with Jessica, he started thinking about how much he wanted her and how much it was going to hurt when Bret told him to stay away. Forgetting his promise, he realized that against his best wishes, he was falling in love with her and that alone was killing him_._

_Review, follow, rate, favorite, do whatever but I thank you for reading._


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you for reading, I love you all! Just a reminder, I do not own anything that has to do with the WWE, I only own Jessica._

4.

It was Monday night and Jessica was standing in her locker room, preparing for her match. Randy and she had a match against Dolph and AJ; and no doubt that Langston would be at ringside. She wasn't nervous for her match; it was what was going to happen after it that got her stomach into knots. She was going to kiss Dean and that scared the hell out of her.

"Jessica, Randy, AJ, Dolph, and Langston, to the gorilla position now, please!" The announcement snapped her out of her thoughts. She took one last look in the mirror and headed toward the back of the curtain. When she arrived her opponents and her partner were already standing there waiting to hear their music. AJ's music came on and her and the two guys walked down to the ring. While Randy was walking the ring, Jessica did a few quick stretches and waited to hear her own theme music. When the music hit she waited a few seconds before walking out, and when she did, she soaked in all the mixed reactions. As she walked down the ramp, she scanned the audience and smirked, using their reactions to build-up her character. When she jumped up on the apron, she kept her eyes on AJ and gave Randy a low-five. The two partners decided that Randy would start out the match, so Jessica slowly stepped outside the ropes.

Dean was watching the match from inside the locker room and marveled when Jessica hit a modified version of a hook and ladder, which Dean gladly taught her how to perfect, on AJ. But of course, Big E pulled her out of the ring so that AJ could make the tag to Dolph. Dean scowled and realized that it was soon his time to go kiss Jessica. Their storyline has been building up to this moment. Through all their petty quarrels and then flirtatious encounters, this is what the two friends were both secretly hoping for. Dean's mind went back to the conversation that he had with Bret Sunday morning.

_*Sunday morning flashback*_

"_Jon, I wanted to talk to you about your storyline with Jessica. You two have a lot of chemistry on screen and off, but I wanted to warn you about something. I respect you and have no problems with you; I think you're a hard worker and an overall good guy. But you…" Dean cut him off._

"_I already know what you're going to say. It won't be the first time I've heard it." It was Bret's turn to cut off Dean._

"_Boy, don't cut me off. Let me finish." Dean mumbled an apology and looked down at his coffee mug. "What I was going to say was that, I trust you with my…daughter." He hesitated on the word daughter, but smiled after he had said it. "But just know that if you hurt her in any way, it won't be just Jason that will come after you." _

_*End of flashback*_

Dean was snapped out of his flashback when he heard King and Cole announce Randy as the winner. He maneuvered through the hallways and made his way to the ring.

Jessica and Randy were taking Big E and AJ by storm, until Dolph came in and ganged up on Randy. They were kicking him while he was lying on the ground, but they were paying no attention to Jessica and what she was about to do to AJ. AJ was groggily getting up from when Jessica was beating on her. Jessica was set up for a spear and made contact as soon as AJ was fully standing. She then went to work on trying to get Dolph and Langston off of Randy. In the process, Big E knocked her down onto the mat. She groggily shook her head after the fall from the ring. She heard the familiar sound of The Shield's theme song. She saw Roman, Seth, and Dean come down from the crowd and saw how Dolph and Big E helped AJ back up the ramp in fear. She knew that Seth and Roman were down here for Randy, whereas Dean was there for her. While Roman and Seth surrounded Randy, Dean automatically walked over to Jessica and helped her stand. She swayed slightly, playing her part to a tee. Dean held her up and took her face in both hands, looking into her eyes, and asking her if she was alright. The diva nodded and smiled up at him. He was about 4 inches taller than her, so she had to look up quite a bit. He smiled back and pulled her into a hug. She took in his scent and wrapped her arms around his waist. Unnoticed to the crowd, he whispered to her, "Are you ready for this? Get ready for your world to be rocked." It took all her acting skills and self control to not burst out into laughter, but she kept her cool and just smiled into his chest. Dean was the first to pull away and Jessica's stomach only fluttered even more. Dean was trying his best to show how much he really cared for her with his eyes but he was never good at showing his real feelings for people. He replaced his hands back on her face and pulled her in for a kiss. He put all of his emotions into it and couldn't ignore the sparks that flew when their lips touched. He wasn't the only one to notice, Jessica noticed right away, and couldn't help but melt into his touch. She moved her hands up his chest and moved them around his neck. The crowd cheered and they even got a catcall from Seth. The cameras had shut off long before the two broke their kiss and when they finally pulled apart, they found themselves looking at the two surprised faces of Set hand Roman, the surprised faces of the WWE universe, and even their own faces had the look of shock. Jessica's face grew red as she turned and, stealing an AJ move, skipped up the ramp and into the backstage area.

_Thanks for reading. Review, rate, favorite, follow, do whatever. I love you all, and I thank you!3_


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank you for all the reviews and favorites, it means a lot to me! I love you all! 3 This chapter will have strong language in it. I don't own anything WWE, I only own Jessica._

5.

It was Wrestle-fucking-mania! Jessica was pumped, even though she only had a post-show match against Aksana. She was going to dominate her, and then go to the after party with the rest of the Divas and Superstars. Since her first kiss with Dean on RAW, she had kissed him one other time on NXT. That kiss was just as spark filled as the first one. Neither of them could conjure up the courage to tell each other how they really felt though.

Dean grabbed a beer from the cooler and sat down next to Seth. Jessica's match would soon be over and he would finally have someone who wasn't with a date to talk to. He was proud of himself and his friends; they had survived their first Wrestlemania and actually won. Jessica was the first one there to congratulate them on their victory. The whole locker room area was filled with music and laughter, and not to mention, couples. Roman was there with his fiancé and Seth with his girlfriend. He didn't mind too much, except for the fact that he knew who he wanted; it was just the matter of getting her. He heard Alberto exclaim something in Spanish, and heard the light gasps of some of the men in the room. Wondering what all the surprise was about, he turned towards the doorway to see Jessica in a silver dress that landed just above her knees. Her hair was curled and she had little amount of make-up on. The only thing that didn't match the outfit was the black converse she wore on her feet. Dean couldn't help but laugh at her shoes, but he was taken aback from her beauty. He stood up and headed over to her, when Alberto intercepted and stood in front of her. Dean stopped, moved to the side, and watched her facial expressions.

After her match, Jessica went back to her locker room, showered, and got ready for the party. When she walked in the room, she tried not to notice all the stares and gasps, coming from the men in particular. She spotted Dean and was prepared to make her way over to him, when Alberto stepped in her path. She didn't mind Alberto and actually considered him a good friend. She reached up for a hug and kissed both of his cheeks, which she so often did.

"Congrats on keeping your belt tonight, it was an epic match." She smiled at him and he returned the smile, thanking her in Spanish and English. They talked for a little while longer, before she said a quick good-bye and made her way around the room.

Dean was watching her make her way around the room, congratulating everyone who won their matches tonight and even gave reassuring smiles to the ones who lost. She made a point of keeping her conversation with Fandango short, because he would always ask her to go on a date. Dean remembers Jessica telling him about that one night that neither of them could sleep. He watched has she walked over to Kane, or how she calls him, Teddy Bear, because he was the sweetest person you would ever meet outside his ring persona. She always took a particular interest in him and they could always talk for hours about absolutely nothing. Dean could swear that if they weren't 19 years apart they would be dating. And that alone was enough to make him jealous. He took the last sip of his beer and threw it away, before making the decision to leave and go back to the hotel.

Jessica watched Dean throw away his beer can, say good-bye to Seth, and then just leave the party. She was talking Kane, but quickly excused herself. She kissed him on each cheek and then darted out the door. The only stop she made was to grab her duffel from the locker room. She knew she had to tell him. It was now or never; she couldn't keep kissing him on screen and feeling those sparks, then not be able to do anything about them. She was just so scared of getting hurt, but this time, she wouldn't let that get in the way. She saw Dean open the car door, so she stared running a little bit faster. Just has he was about to close the door, she stopped it with her bag and peered in the car.

"Are you headed to the hotel, cause I just wanna crash." She smiled at him and her smile only grew when he grinned back and scoot over so she would have room. "Thanks…Jon." Dean was startled at the use of his real name, Jessica usually only called him Dean, and that was the way he liked it. But he couldn't ignore the way his stomach flipped when she said it. It was like she had been calling him that for years. He grinned at her and laughed a moment later, because the look on her face was priceless. She knew he didn't like Jon that much, but she wanted to see how he would react to her saying it. She took his grin and laughter as a good sign. There was talk of his match and hers with Aksana until they arrived back at the hotel. They walked upstairs to their room together in comfortable silence. When they reached the room, they walked inside and were shocked to see that there was only one queen sized bed in the bedroom. Dean was the first to speak up and be the gentleman, "I can take the couch, it's no big deal." But before he even finished his sentence Jessica was shaking her head. That wasn't fair to him.

"I'll take the couch, it's the least I could do. You deserve it after tonight." She smiled at him and hoped he would take the offer so that they wouldn't be arguing over something so petty. But of course, her wish never came true.

"No, I refuse to let you sleep on the couch, Jessica." He looked at her with such seriousness that she couldn't help but snicker.

"Alright since we can't agree on anything, why don't we just share the bed? It's obviously big enough for the both of us." Dean was ecstatic at Jessica's offer, but how would it make him look to accept it? But it was a fair deal and he knew he wanted to share the bed, so why not do it. Dean agreed and went into the bathroom to change. He walked out of the bathroom in just his boxers, when he noticed that Jessica was also changing. He knew he should have looked away but he couldn't, his eyes had to take in her beautiful body. She had her shirt and bra off, but she put on a bra that had straps for nighttime. She stayed standing in her bra while she slipped out of the rest of the dress, wearing only a thong. She slipped on some shorts and a shirt, and Dean was headed back to make it look like he had just walked out, when she looked back at him. She had a sly smile on her face, and she started laughing, "Sorry, but next time you might wanna be more quiet with the door, if you're gonna sneak up on a woman getting dressed." Dean was relieved that she wasn't mad and let out the breath that he was holding in since she looked back. She laughed at his red face, and told him not to worry about it. When all the lights were turned out, they climbed under the covers and tried to get situated. But they were having trouble with the sheets getting under one another, she when Dean went to pull the sheets toward him; he accidentally brought Jessica with them. She landed on top of Dean's chest with a small 'omf,' and started laughing. She looked down at him and noticed his child-like grin. She smiled back at him and just looked into his eyes for awhile. Before long their lips were on each other and they were enjoying the long, spark-filled kissed.

_Thank you to all the readers, I hope you enjoyed this one. So favorite, review, follow, do whatever! But I love you all and I thank you! 3_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello my dear readers, I am so very sorry about the long wait for this new chapter. I have had quite the writer's block. Not to mention I have been busy trying to fuel my new Supernatural obsession. I will try my hardest to write more often but I can't control the block. I love you all and thanks for the reviews and favorites and follows. 3 xx (plus I don't own anything except Jessica) p.s. This has some sexual content, rated R! Don't read if you can't handle it. You were warned! xx_

6.

After their kiss, things got more heated than either of them would have expected. Dean was smiling up at Jessica, expecting her to turn over shyly and go to sleep. Instead she leaned down once more and kissed him more passionately. She licked his bottom lip, pleading for entry. Dean willingly complied and enjoyed the exciting dance that their tongues were performing. Jessica knew Dean was a famous lady's man, so she was sure that he wouldn't turn her down tonight. She didn't want him to; she wanted to give him everything. Of course she wasn't a virgin, but she still wanted to share this moment with him, considering how much he meant to her. Dean debated whether or not to go on with what they were about to do. On one hand he wanted to make love to her like no one he has ever known, but on the other hand he didn't want to rush her into this. He thought against rejecting her, not wanting to hurt her feelings. He knew she obviously wanted it, so why deny her the pleasure.

Jessica pulled herself away from Dean's lips and left soft kisses going from his cheek, to his jaw, and onto his neck. She lightly bit and sucked on the skin that was on his shoulder. She paused long enough to take off her shirt and throw it somewhere on the floor. She continued to kiss Dean and run her hands up and down his chiseled chest. Soon after her shirt was off, she reached down and slipped out of the shorts that she had on. Dean took the opportunity to flip her over so that he was on top of her. He looked down at her and marveled at her body. She had a tattoo on her chest, one on her side, and one on each hip. He ran his fingertips along her sides and up between her breasts. He leaned down and kissed her, moving his lips down towards her neck. He planted kisses on her collar bone and down the indent of her breasts. He continued down her stomach, and ended on her hip. He nipped and sucked gently, making sure to leave a light enough mark that it wouldn't be seen at a show. He saw her bite her lip and close her eyes, making him even more aroused then before. He was now completely hard and he knew that she knew it as well. He moved his hands from her hips to move them up her back, which she willingly arched for easier access. She was surprised by her own compliance, but she knew that this was what they both wanted. It was hard for her to admit to herself that she also trusted him, but this realization dawned on her weeks before this night. With her back arched he could now easily unhook her bra. He flung the article of clothing on the floor and moved his lips up to her right breast. With his hand being filled by her left breast, he took her right nipple into his mouth. He sucked and licked until it was hard and at a point. He moved on to the left nipple, listening to her soft moans as he pleasured her further. He took her by surprise when he moved up and started kissing her softly. The surprise was returned when she moved her hand down and cupped Dean's manhood through his boxers. He bit her bottom lip in reaction and let out a groan. Both of them were tired of waiting. They wanted to be intimately close, without having to wait. Jessica took yet another risk as she whispered in Dean's ear.

"I want you in me." She whispered as she pushed his boxers down around his ankles. Dean removed them the rest of the way and smiled at her. He kissed down her body and slowly pulled down her thong, throwing it somewhere behind him.

"Not without doing one more thing." Jessica didn't have time to question him, because before she could even get a word out, Dean was kissing down her thighs and making his way to her center. He kissed her pelvis and moved his way down onto her lips. She was soaked and he couldn't ignore the smell that was drawing him in. Jessica was breathing heavy and didn't let out a sound until Dean's tongue was on her clit. As soon as he started sucking her clit she was letting out moans and an occasional whimper. He was enjoying licking her pussy and made a habit out of massaging her breasts while doing it. He loved the feeling of Jessica's finger being intertwined in his hair. He knew she was close to her climax when she gripped the sheets harder and wrapped her legs around his neck. He didn't want her to orgasm without him, she he took the opportunity to grab a condom from his duffel. He made sure it was Trojan Icy-Hot and proceeded over to the bed. Before he could open the package, Jessica was in front of him, kissing him hard. She could still taste herself on his lips. She kissed down his chest and continued down to his cock. Jessica was surprised to come face to face with a larger than average sized penis. She thought for sure that he would be average sized. It was just another way that he could surprise her. Without hesitating another second, she slowly started to move her hand back and forth on his cock. She took his head into her mouth and swirled her tongue around the tip. Dean moaned and closed his eyes for a second. When he opened them again he looked down at Jessica and found her looking back into his eyes. He put his hands in her hair and pushed it back into a ponytail. He let her do the work, only because he knew she would hate it if he helped her. When she felt his cock start to twitch, she stopped and removed it from her mouth. She wasn't going to let him finish until she could climax with him. She stood back up and started kissing him passionately. While they were making out, Dean opened the condom package and put it on his manhood.

He walked forward, moving Jessica slowly towards the bed. They were across the room, so to make things faster Dean grabbed Jessica by the thighs and hoisted her up so her legs wrapped around his midsection. He walked her over to the bed and laid her down gently. She kept her legs wrapped around him and bit her lip when she felt him enter her. He put his head in and kept it there for a couple seconds. After those seconds, he started slowly thrusting in and out of her. They were both panting and sweating, when Dean started to pound into her harder and harder. He got faster, along with his heartbeat, and listened to the sound of Jessica's increasing moans. He felt her nails dig into his back and knew she was close to the edge. He too, was close to climax, but before he could let her know, she was moaning his name, his real name, and that made him lose it. They both finished a second after the other, and rode out the orgasm together. Dean collapsed beside Jessica and kissed her shoulder. She looked over at him and kissed him lightly before closing her eyes. Dean leaned over and kissed her on the forehead, before moving the sheet up and over her naked body. He covered himself as well and proceeded to lay down with Jessica's head on his shoulder. They both fell asleep content and dreaming about the other.

_Thanks again for reading and I hope you enjoyed this…steamy chapter. I hope it wasn't too much for you to handle. So review, favorite, follow, or like whichever floats your boat. I love you all 3 xx_


End file.
